Anthony M'orzz
Anthony M'orzz is the son of M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian and Conner Kent/Superboy. He has inherited his mother's vast psychic and shapeshifting-based powers. When his powers manifested, he joined the New Teen Titans in order to further understand and focus his abundant psychic and shapeshifting abilities. Powers and Abilities Anthony M'orzz possesses powers and abilities common to all Martians but has shown to be the most powerful of his race, largely due to being part Kryptonian, as well as part Martian. * Superhuman Strength: '''Due to his heritage, Anthony possesses incredible superhuman strength, enabling him to lift at least 75 tons with relative ease. His strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to jump to incredible heights and land safely. * '''Superhuman Durability: The biomorphic structure of the Anthony's body allows him to absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. He can harden his biopolymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to the point where he is nearly on par with Superboy. Along with his nigh-invulnerability, his shape shifting makes him even more difficult to harm. ** Toxic Immunity: In addition, Anthony's immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases (meaning he is unable to succumb to any earthly poison, disease or infection). * Flight: Anthony has been seen flying at Mach 10 in Earth's atmosphere. He has maneuverability and flight speed comparable to Superboy. * Superhuman Speed: 'Anthony and other Martians have speed that allows him to keep up with the Kid Flash. His speed grants him accelerated reaction times as well. He is able to process thoughts and carry out actions with incredible speed as well. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Anthony has nigh inexhaustible endurance and resilience. He can last for extensive periods of time without food, rest, or air. He has been able to travel great distances in space and fight long battles without tiring. * '''Regeneration: '''Anthony can quickly recover from almost any injury. He is able to reconstitute his body even when severed into several pieces. His regenerative abilities have allowed him to reconstitute his body from even an extremely small mass in only a matter of seconds. * '''Shape-Shifting: '''Anthony has vast shape shifting abilities that stem from complete control of his molecular structure. He is able to take on any shape he pleases. He can form shapes of objects or organisms alive, extinct, or imagined, and he has often shown to grow an extra pair of arms to supplement his fighting abilities and his strength. He can become as stiff and unmovable or as flexible and malleable as he pleases. He can also alter his size or the size and length of his limbs.He has elongated parts of himself into bladed weapons during combat. His density is also variable and changes as he wills it. He can use this ability to become intangible and move through objects or allow attacks to fly by harmlessly through him or to become extremely dense to add more mass to his blows and increase his invulnerability. Anthony's control over his own molecular structure also allow him to adapt his visibility, granting him the ability to become invisible at will. His shape shifting abilities extend beyond even that allowing himself to change his chemical composition. ** '''Intangibility -' By greatly lowering the density of his own mass, Anthony is able to become intangible. He has used this power often during combat to protect himself from his enemy's attacks and to pass through walls and other structures to travel. ** '''Invisibility: '''Anthony is able to control his visibility and render himself invisible to beings that can even view the entire electromagnetic spectrum. He can even appear invisible to Superboy's enhanced vision. * '''Telepathy: Telepathy comes naturally to Martians. He can read minds, mentally communicate with others, and project his thoughts in other people's minds. He often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable. After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn revealed that in terms of raw power, his telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself. ** Brain blast: Anthony can project a powerful "Mental blast" than can hit the target both physically and mentally. ** Psychic illusion: Anthony can project realistic illusions in other people's minds. ** Mind control: Anthony can control the thoughts and actions of others. He was also able to erase or restore and alter the memory of others, reprogram other people's mind, put others to sleep and/or temporarily paralyze others. ** Mental detection: He '''can feel and detect the mind of others. ** '''Multilingualism: He can psychically translate and understand virtually any language he chooses. ** Psychic shield: '''He is able to generate "Mental shield" in his and other people's minds to prevent mental intrusions. * '''Telekinesis: Anthony can use his telekinesis to move and manipulate many objects with his mind. However, he can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. Anthony has shown the ability to generate telekinetic shields and shock-waves. * Martian Vision: Anthony can project powerful blasts of energy from his eyes. The power of these blasts are comparable to Superboy's heat vision and have been shown to be able to harm the likes of Superboy and Black Adam. * Martian Breath: '''Anthony has also demonstrated an increased lung capacity, allowing him to blow powerful wind bursts and freeze opponents with his breath, similar to Superman. He has also demonstrated the ability to fly through space for extended periods of time. * '''Sonic Scream: '''Anthony has on occasion demonstrated the capability to emit a devastating sonic scream. * '''X-ray Vision: '''Anthony described this ability to see through objects. * '''Extrasensory Input: Martians have nine senses as opposed to a human's five senses, which grants him more numerable and clearer perceptions. * '''Longevity: '''Martians possess naturally longer lifespans than human beings. Anthony has the capacity to live and operate at peak functionality for thousands of years to come. Category:Martians